During nighttime or low ambient light conditions it may be difficult for vehicle occupants to locate elements of a seat belt system in a vehicle. Inserting the seat belt tongue into the buckle may also be difficult for vehicle occupants during nighttime or low ambient light conditions, which may lead to vehicle occupants leaving the seatbelt in an unbuckled condition.